


Kinky in Skyhold

by Sephiratale, uriellactaea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephiratale/pseuds/Sephiratale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uriellactaea/pseuds/uriellactaea
Summary: Side stories of Rogues and Lovers - All the smut chapters.Kariell Trevelyan, the brother of Inquisitor Uriell Trevelyan, has joined his sister in the Inquisition and works as a stableboy in Skyhold.Tiael Lavellan, representative of the clan Lavellan, joined their cause too and became the leader of Skyhold hunters.Tiael Lavellan and Kariell Trevelyan are quite an imaginative couple when it comes to the bedroom (and other places) sport. Never caught in the act, a rumour has spread around Skyhold that a kinky couple might have been quite intimate in some of the most unexpected places in Skyhold.





	

"Where are you taking me?" Kariell couldn't help but stifle a laugh as Tiael was leading him in the dark of Skyhold corridors. It was way past midnight, and everyone was asleep. Tiael finished her hunt late today, and Kariell had waited for her all the evening. She didn't take the time to rest and asked him a favor: follow her without any question. She had that sparkle in her eyes, a promise of great adventures, and he agreed to her terms and followed her. She was holding his hand tightly, and he felt excitement spreading through his body. She was full of surprise, and Maker, he loved it.

Tiael laughed, turning to face him with a mischievous look, biting her lips. "Why do ask? Can't you wait for the surprise?"

Kariell faked a pout as he answered playfully: "But I want to knoooow-" He smiled at her in response and went after her until they arrived in Skyhold Great Hall. The place was eerie, enlightened by the moonbeams flowing through the stained glasses. She slowed her pace and stopped in front of the door leading to Josephine's office. She leaned to him and whispered: "Do you have a better idea now?"

Kariell's smile grew larger as he asked, excited: "The War Room?"

"Not exactly the war room. It's a too busy place, and it's boring as it has already been used for what I have in mind. I have a better idea, come." She opened the door, her body moving in a tempting and seductive way, her eyes darkened with desire.

Even in the darkness, Kariell's half-elf eyes noticed Tiael's game, and he stared at her with a small grin. _Maker, he loved that woman_. He followed her in the corridor, checked twice if no patrol was around as he closed the door behind him. Tiael had already left him and was standing near the fireplace of Josephine's office.

Coals were still burning in the hearth with a small flickering fire. It casted long shadows across the room, but still lit the place with warm and inviting colors. It made Tiael's red mane look like a wildfire, and her eyes glow with an undeniable passion. Kariell's body tensed as he saw her studying him by the fire, scanning his chest and his muscled arms with sharp eyes. He could feel the tingle of arousal spreading from his lower belly and he returned Tiael her seductive look.

She came near him, caught his two hands and led him to the desk. With a gentle push, she made him sit on the chair behind the desk. Kariell tried to catch her languidly, but she stopped him with a “tsk”.   Facing him, she passed a hand through her long red hair; _Maker_ , she knew he loved this. Slowly, she sat on his laps, still facing him, her own hips rolling in a subtle way that made him growl. Once more, he tried to touch her, but she caught his hands, mouth opened with amusement.  “I'm afraid you can't touch until I say so.”

"The things you do to me," he whispered sinfully, quirking one eyebrow. "What do you want from me, Desire Demon? Whatever you need." He dared not move as Tiael was still holding him tight and undulating on his lap.

"Oh I'm here to tempt you, young man." Her voice was low and husky. Holding his wrists on the armrests, she kissed Kariell with a heated passion, her tongue meeting his. Her lips began to wander on the thin skin of his neck, and she lightly bit him.

Kariell let out a surprised groan. There was no way now to hide his desire from her, full hard between her legs.  "Only tempting?" he exhaled. "What a shame."

She locked her eyes on his, biting her lower lip. "Temptation is always a fun part. " Tiael tilted her head, rose an eyebrow and murmured "But if you have a thought to share, I'm listening."

The ache in Kariell’s lower belly almost hurt him as she lusciously encouraged him to speak up his mind. He threw himself hungrily at her mouth, kissing her eagerly before she moved back and teased him with a grin. Kariell growled of frustration. He stared at her beautiful blue and pink eyes, at her nose, at her pink and inviting parted lips. The way she smiled, her teeth, everything made her even more desirable.

"I'm sure you could put those lips to better use,” he finally said, looking up at her behind one loose blond hair strand.

"Ah here we are. Well, Kal, let's see how I could use those lips."

She briefly nibbled his mouth, her hands freeing him and she opened his shirt. Kariell didn't dare moving. Her hands over his body traced electric lines on his torso. His shirt hanged from his shoulders as she slid along his lap, kissing his muscular chest, descending lower and lower until she kneeled on the floor before him. She put her fingers on his thighs and she parted his legs delicately. Tiael caught the lace of his pants and untied them. Kariell stared at her face as she freed his cock from his leather pants, bouncing full hard in front of her. She carefully caught his dick in her hand and she leant over.

"Ah-" Kariell gasped as her tongue met his flesh. She planted gently kisses along his shaft, twisting at her touch. Kariell's nails sank into the armrests. She told him he shouldn't touch her until she said so, and he resisted to the temptation of caressing her face not without difficulty.

She let out a brief laugh of satisfaction. She loved to see his reactions and how brave he was to obey her. Her tongue simply caressed his cock at first, she could feel him shiver of pleasure, fingers tightening on the armrests, hissing at each lick. Then, still teasing, she played a bit with his already slick end. His stomach rose in a ragged rhythm. "You can touch me," she authorized before closing her lips around his cock.

Hearing Tiael's words, Kariell slowly let go his grip on the chair and reached out for her. With his left hand, he seized his cock between his thumb and index, and pulled on his skin to free fully his penis head. He went more tensed, and he carefully stroke Tiael's cheeks with the tip of his fingers. The sight was too much for him to handle.

"Ah-" he gasped, "Maker..."

He closed his eyes and leant his head against the chair back. The wet noises of her mouth were exquisite. Her tongue licked him all over, and then lingered at the top of his cock, sucking and swirling around. Her mouth was hot; the wet sensation was delicious. The contact sent shivers down his spine from time to time. Beads of sweat quickly formed on his torso. He refrained himself from thrusting inside her mouth; she was the one who led tonight, and he would dance at her pace.

One of her hands seized his dick as she accelerated her rhythm, taking him the deepest she could in her throat. She felt his cock throbbing, a salty taste appeared on her tongue. She looked up at him behind her long lashes. He was panting, eyelids fluttering but he looked at her with a dark desire and she wondered what was in his mind right now.

Tiael's eyes met his, and he tried to articulate: "Ah- Tiael, I- I won't hold any longer like this, please-- Let me take care of you-- Dont'- Don't let me like that..."

Her mouth left his cock with a little sound and she stared at him for few seconds, a grin on her face. She kissed his shaft to tease him one last time. "Fine. And I feel generous, you can even lead this part."

Tiael got up on her feet and watched him carefully as he placed his hands on her hips and his forehead on her stomach. He took a deep breath, chasing away the little stars that were dancing before his eyes, gaining control over himself. He focused on Tiael and he untied swiftly the lace of her trousers. They fell down the floor, and Kariell grabbed her bum with one hand, and slid slowly one finger of his free hand against her smallclothes. He felt through the cotton she was already wet; but he wouldn't let give her a hasty pleasure when she took all her time teasing him. He caressed her roughly through her underpants, pressing against her bud. He squeezed her butt as he pulled her toward him and leant his face on her belly. Kariell licked her belly button and looked up at Tiael with a playful smile.

"So you're the Desire Demon now I suppose," she said, trying to control herself, desperately keeping her hands away from him.

"Don't restrain yourself, Tiael. I like when you touch me."

Kariell took her smallclothes in his both hands and put them down delicately. He brought her closer to him, still standing, opened her legs a bit wider and settled his hands on her buttocks. He kissed her sex softly, then flickered this tongue against her clitoris. Her moan was delicious. He licked her with a burning passion, lapping hungrily between her labia, then gave little precise strokes at her clit.

Her hands landed on his shoulders and she could not help but dig her nails in it when she felt his tongue tasting her. She pressed her lips together, only muffled moans escaping from her. She could barely control the rolls of her hips; he was so talented.

"Kal...I want more, please."

Kariell clicked his tongue with satisfaction. He sat at the edge of the chair, and turned Tiael around, facing other way. He swiftly closed his legs, made her sat his lap and grabbed her by the hips. He pulled her toward his chest, and helped her sitting on his cock. Tiael sighed of delight when he filled her. She began to roll her hips, her right hand reaching for him, the other taking his and laid it on her breast over her blouse. She turned her head to watch him, smiling. Willing to feel the touch of her skin, Kariell slid his left hand under her shirt and pinched at her nipple before massaging her breast. He returned her a heated look as he gave little thrusts inside of her. She felt like heaven; tight and hot around him, sending waves of pleasure with every roll of her hips. He bit at the junction of her neck and her shoulder; then let go her grip to place her fingers in his hair. With his free hand, he languidly caressed her stomach, stroking slowly with the tip of his fingers, until he finally reached her clit. He pressed his index and medium over it, rolling the soft flesh under his digits, as he thrust harder and faster.

She stilled briefly when he touched her core, moaning. Creators, she simply loved to make love with him. It was not just sex, always something more intense and stronger. She closed her eyes, panting, her climax ready to overwhelm her, but she knew he was still the one to give the orders now. Kariell felt her walls tightening around him, communicating him her pleasure and sending shocks to his spine. He stroked at her clit harder and whispered heatedly to her ear: "Come for me Tiael, you deserve it."

And she obeyed, letting her climax flood her with a moan of delight. Her hips were still rolling, her walls clenching around his cock. She was only ragged breath and pants, but she continued to move for him. He couldn't hold his pleasure any longer and followed Tiael shortly after, releasing himself inside of her with a last jerk of his hips. The world span around him, deaf for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath as he leant his forehead on Tiael's shoulder. He laid down on the chair, and Tiael her back on his chest. He crossed his arms around her, and kissed her temples. After a few moments of silence, he whispered her:

"We should get back to your room, the patrol will come here soon. And I thought of one or two things more to do on your bed."


End file.
